Romeo, Juliet, and Charity Projects
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: Cheryl and Jez are orphans, and have no hope- until a school that lost it's reputation takes them under their wing for a charity project. When the girls start at Sweet Amoris, problems ensue. Food fights, dares, movies, plays, bullies, seductresses, Halloween parties, surprises gone wrong- what else can happen? Two OC pairings. Includes OC guy as well.


**Hi everyone, this is my first MyCandyLove fanfiction! I just wanted to do this because I was bored.. I've already written quite a bit of it, but I'm not sure what to expect. So I hope you guys will like it! **

**I'm gonna do a theme song for every chapter- so the theme song for this chapter is from Disney's Aladdin!**

**Here you go!**

**"A Whole New World"**

**I can show you the world**  
**Shining, shimmering, splendid**  
**Tell me, princess, now when did**  
**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**  
**Take you wonder by wonder**  
**Over sideways and under**  
**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**  
**A new fantastic point of view**  
**No one to tell us "No"**  
**Or where to go**  
**Or say we're only dreaming**

**A whole new world**  
**A dazzling place I never knew**  
**But now from way up here**  
**It's crystal clear**  
**that now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Unbelievable sights**  
**Indescribable feeling**  
**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**  
**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**  
**Don't you dare close your eyes**  
**A hundred thousand things to see**  
**Hold your breath - it gets better**  
**I'm like a shooting star**  
**I've come so far**  
**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**A whole new world**  
**Every turn a surprise**  
**With new horizons to pursue**  
**Every moment gets better**  
**I'll chase them anywhere**  
**There's time to spare**  
**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**A whole new world**

**(A whole new world)**  
**A new fantastic point of view**  
**No one to tell us "No"**  
**Or where to go**  
**Or say we're only dreaming**  
**A whole new world**  
**Every turn a surprise**  
**With new horizons to pursue**  
**Every moment gets better**  
**I'll chase them anywhere**  
**There's time to spare**  
**I'll chase them anywhere**  
**There's time to spare**  
**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**A whole new world**  
**A whole new world**  
**That's where we'll be**  
**That's where we'll be**  
**A thrilling chase**  
**A wondrous place**  
**For you and me**

**I strongly suggest you listen to it while reading. Well go ahead, read!**

* * *

**The Daily Amoris **

**_Sweet Amoris goes for charity project?_**

**By Lindsay McGinner**

**Sweet Amoris is a well-known private school with a beautiful reputation. It is a place where everyone is kept in order without the uniforms restrictions, the restrictions of strict rules, and such. This all makes it a very pleasant school. CORRECTION: That all made it a very pleasant school _once upon a time. _Now, the school's students have overrun the rules and rebelled, with cliques, phonies, bullies, and others taking over the school, while emos and goths tear up the courtyard. Thefts range from bullies taking money to kids stealing keys from teachers and student presidents. Kids have graffiti-ed lockers, and played pranks on each other many more times than possible. Faculty has brought pets to school. The school had become a rundown junkyard of delinquents.**

**In an attempt to redeem its former golden name, the Sweet Amoris High School Faculty has come to a decision: **

**They are to start a charity project. They will adopt two orphans from the Cleves Orphans Home and give them an apartment and other needs and give them free admission to their school. The orphans are to…(continued on page 3)**

* * *

Cheryl stretched as she clambered upright in her bed. Yawning, she reached towards to heavens to be stopped short by the dirty ceiling hanging a few inches above her face. She jumped a bit, then remembering that last night had been her turn to sleep on the top bunk. Sighing, she gazed up at the dirty ceiling with a sneer. Then she rolled to the side of the twin bed and grabbed the side of the creaky wood, and praying that today wasn't the day it would give way, she grabbed hold of the side pole and swung her legs down, then dropping like a dead weight to the floor, an extra ratty blanket somewhat carpeting her fall. The ladder of the old bunk bed had rotted eons ago, so getting up and down the dingy old thing was a challenge. Rubbing her backside and muttering, she offered a hand that was given to her as she got pulled up.

"Thanks." She said to her best friend, almost sister, as she brushed the dust off of her dirty nightgown, making it even worse.

Her friend giggled. Cheryl glared at her, but the girl couldn't stop. "Now don't you-" Cheryl has about to reprimand her when she started laughing even harder. Cheryl didn't wait another second. She tackled her. Right then and there. On the dirty blanket.

"You took it too far Jez! Too far!" Cheryl laughed, sprawled on top of Jezebel.

"I'm sorry!" Jez giggled.

"Or are you?" Cheryl said, narrowing her eyes in mock suspicion.

"_Girls! _Get up this instant! What are you doing on the floor? Both of you, laps for bad behavior!" Mrs. Rhode, the orphanage head crowed as she walked into the room. Both girls groaned in unison.

"Get dressed! Both of you imbeciles! Laps around! Ten laps! Now!" She yelled as she walked back out, her hands full of blankets. Cheryl and Jez both gathered their orphanage t-shirts and only pair of jeans and walked to the bathroom. Each girl eased herself into a stall and began to dress.

"I hate this place. And to think we've been here since we were babies!" Jez exclaimed in frustration.

"Well, just three more years Jez. Then we're legal adults and we're free to leave this dang place." Cheryl said with confidence.

"Three years seems like an awful long time to be wearing neon shirts every day, while running laps for the tiniest of things and doing chores and cooking all morning, and teaching the other kids all afternoon." Jez said with a pessimist note in her tone.

The girls had spent all their playtime as children learning, putting them ahead of the group and they had finished the meager high school education they'd been able to receive years ago, though they only should have been in their second year of high school at this point. They'd resorted to teaching after being forced to do so, but it'd be a lie to say that they didn't enjoy it.

As Cheryl finished up, she stepped out of the stall to wash her face and brush her teeth in the moldy, leaky sinks. Soon, Jez joined her as the girls finished their daily hygiene ritual.

"What will we do after we leave?" Cheryl asked, drying her face with a threadbare towel.

"I'm not sure 'Ryl. Maybe buy an apartment together?" Jez suggested, wringing her now damp hair out in the sink.

"But what would we do for a living? Where would we live? How would we find guys to marry? What the heck would we do with our lives? Will we ever go to college?" Cheryl asked randomly, frustrated.

"First of all, we'll do for a living whatever we want to do. Whatever that we can find and we can do and it pays well," Jez remarked as she shoved her feet in her thin-soled sneakers. "And homes? Where ever we find work, I guess. Guys? Psh, they don't matter. We'd live our lives happily without guys as much as we would live happily with them! College? The orphanage has to pay for most of our college bills, I heard, so we'll be fine." Jez said, answering each question in order thanks to her impressive memory power.

"I guess you're right then." Cheryl said with a sigh. "You go ahead and start making your bed. I'll come join you." she ushered Jez back to the bunking room as she stood in front of the mirror.

In the mirror she saw a thin, scraggly girl that looked hungry and forlorn. Lost and scared. Upset and miserable. Her bright emerald eyes were fierce with the glinting shades that reflected off of them. Her hair was a beautiful shade of ebony, with steaks of dark brown weaving through it in natural highlights. The tips of the hair curled into a beautiful fat curl, all the way down to backs of her knees, almost. Mrs. Rhode had never offered a haircut, and the girls had never wanted one. Cheryl combed through her hair, braiding it in a long, long braid. After finishing, she tied it up with a longer strand of hair and wound the braid up into a secure bun with a scrunchie and bobby pins. Sighing at her poor reflection in the cracked, rippling mirror, she turned and walked out the bathroom door to a bored looking Jez sitting on her blanket.

"I got bored waiting, so I just made your bed too." Jez said, gesturing to the upper bunk with a tilt of her head.

Cheryl smiled a grateful smile as both girls walked out of the bunking room together and out of the orphanage, and began to run around it. "Do you think she'll notice if we cut a few laps?" Cheryl asked Jez.

"We have to be honest 'Ryl." Jez scolded with a frown.

"Right, right." Cheryl sighed, annoyed by her best friend, but then again, that's who Jezebel was. She was smart and goody-goody, but she was also very rebellious and loved finding loopholes when she deemed the situation not important enough to be goody-goody about. But all in all, she was a loving girl with an attitude and a _mean _sense of humor, being able to make people laugh any day, and time, any situation.

Cheryl had always admired her beauty as well. Jez was petite and a little bit on the short side, but had fiery, extra curly, untamable bright red locks that flowed in curls and knarls all the way to her knees. Her eyes were two different colors, one blue and one brown. Freckles dominated her pale rosy cheeks and made her look sunny in every way imaginable. She was constantly smiling, making her even more pretty than usual.

Cheryl had always thought herself quite drab. Drab and mean. She had tried to be like Jez, once upon a time, but she'd never quite matched up to her best friend. So she'd resorted to being a girl who tried to stand out in the least bit by being goth. Her black hair and piercing eyes made it easier for her, but it still wasn't easy with the orphanage in the way. Each orphan received 50 dollars on their birthday to buy whatever they needed, but every orphan bought clothing and presents for their friends birthdays. When she was younger, Cheryl had saved away the money, but older now, she used it to buy clothing. They were required to wear orphanage t-shirts and jeans with sneakers on all weekdays, but all other days of the week, (Saturdays and Sundays) they could wear what they wished. Black, purple, and sometimes greys and dark greens were pretty much all Cheryl wore. Opposed to Jez's bright reds, yellows, neon pinks and oranges, they were an odd pair to say at least.

As Cheryl thought all this, Jez slowed down, and Cheryl realized that their laps were over. Slowing down, she and Jez walked inside, panting in exhaustion. Sweat poured down their faces, and they were prepared to see an angry Mrs. Rhode, but instead they were met with a foreign sight.

Mrs. Rhode sat on the ratty old couch in the lobby, next to two men in suits, holding clipboards. She smiled at them warmly, a smile they'd never seem her use before. "Welcome Isabel, Chris, I am glad you like going jogging! It is a wonderful activity. These men want to see you darlings." She said with a sugary smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabel." One man said, reaching out a hand to shake to Jez.

"Actually," Jez said, glaring at Mrs. Rhode. "It's Jezebel. But I like to go my Jez." She said, shaking the man's hand with a smile that rivaled Honey Boo Boo's in sugaryness.

"And you are Chris, right? Pleasure." The man said, moving on to Cheryl as Jez stood awkwardly to the side of the closet sized room.

"Actually, it's-" Cheryl started, a bit shy.

"Her name is Cheryl." Jez stated dryly, throwing another glare at the plump orphanage head as the man frowned.

"Yeah." Cheryl sighed as she moved closer to her best friend.

"I see." He said. "Anyway, I am Mr. Barnes, feel free to call me Joseph, or Mr. B, Mr. Barnes, I don't care either way." The man started. "And I am on the school administration board of directors of Sweet Amoris High School. After recent incidents, the high school decided to take on a charity project, since we have much money coming in every year, anyway. So we have chosen to adopt to second year high school students from this orphanage to take back to our school. And seeing you are the only second year high schoolers here, I find that it will be you, the lucky girls, to have this blessing." He said in a monotone, like a tape record.

Cheryl's heart felt like it would burst. In Hope. In serentity.

"So, we will we taking you to Amoris, and there, you will spend the rest of the weekend, recouping in the new city with your all expenses paid apartment. The school fee with be paid by us, as will the college fee when you get there. You will attend the community college there and you will study to be whatever you can get an A in." Mr. Barnes said with a weak smile.

"More details will be delivered over the weekend. Pack your bags."

Cheryl and Jez ran down to their bunking room as fast as they could, so fast that even a cheetah would be put to shame.

"Oh my god Jez! Can this be happening?" Cheryl asked in excitement as she nearly slammed into a wall, skidded around a corner.

"Yes! We've been waiting forever!" Jez said, near tears as she darted in front of her taller friend. They burst into their bed room and they ran to their small dresser, throwing things into a bag they had used to carry things around in. Both their pairs of fitting clothes fit in the small tote bag, and they quickly stuffed all the little things they'd collected over the years into another tote. Each girl then draped a tote over their shoulder before heading out to join the two men, to meet their new lives.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter- the chapters will get WAY longer after this! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
